<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Kids by exiledcrab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815695">Cool Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledcrab/pseuds/exiledcrab'>exiledcrab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ouch, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi deserves the world, cool kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledcrab/pseuds/exiledcrab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final Inter-High match for Karasuno, Tsukishima couldn't help but notice the weight resting on Yamaguchi's shoulders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello! This is my first fic on here, so I really hope you enjoy it! ^^;</p><p>I based this off of a headcanon I came up with on a whim, and I decided to write it out :)</p><p>Also- this fic is heavily inspired by the song 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith! I'd recommend listening to it while reading this one-shot, and just listening to it in general!</p><p>So yeah! Enjoy!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the last Inter-High match, at least for Karasuno. The serve sent out by their freckled pinch server proved lethal, the shot that turned the game against them. The weight resting upon Yamaguchi’s shoulders after that shot wasn’t noticeable to many unless you were Tsukishima of course. It was clear to Tsukishima that the amount of guilt laying on the other must’ve been excruciating.</p><p>After the meal that Coach Ukai and Takeda so kindly paid for, the two walked home in silence. Not a word had to be said to know that sadness and unease loomed around the walking teens. Eventually, they made it to Yamaguchi’s house. The teens walked in and took off their shoes, as per usual. As they made their way to Yamaguchi’s room, Tsukishima apprehended that he had to use the restroom. So, telling Yamaguchi he had to do so, he walked into the bathroom.</p><p>Now, the tall blonde didn’t have to use the bathroom. He needed a moment away from everyone. Today had been hard, even if he wasn’t completely inclined to the team. It sucked. It sucked seeing the points go higher for Seijoh. It sucked seeing his best friend's serve go into the net. It sucked hearing the cheers from the other team once the final point was scored. It sucked seeing his normally energetic teammates upset (though he still didn’t care for a good portion of them). Most of all, it sucked seeing his best friend so upset.</p><p>So, taking a deep breath, the blonde took off his glasses and splattered some water on his face. He looked in the mirror as the droplets slowly trickled down his face. Grabbing the closest towel, he dried his face and slowly but surely put back on his glasses. Tsukishima opened the door, making his way over to Yamaguchi’s room.</p><p>Taking his sweet time, the limbering blonde finally made it to the door, but instead of hearing nothing from Yamaguchi’s room, he could hear the faint sound of suffocating sobs and the quiet lyrics to a song that was familiar to him, because the song would play on repeat whenever he came over to the boy's house. He had never thought about it that hard, it was just another song. But now, he understood. Silently opening the door so he could see through a sliver, he saw it.</p><p>Tadashi was there, cowered over on the bed. His face was red and blotchy, tears rapidly coming down his face. His body was visibly shaking. Through chokes and sobs, breaths and hiccups, the freckled boy was quietly singing the lyrics to ‘Cool Kids’.</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. It felt as if he was stuck in place as he felt his heart start to ache for the other. He knew how excited Yamaguchi was for this. It’s all he would talk about to Tsukishima on their walks home. He couldn’t even imagine the burden Yamaguchi felt, turning the game against them and that ultimately turning out in their defeat. </p><p>“I wish that I could be like the cool kids”</p><p>Tsukishima could feel his hand slowly pushing the door open.</p><p>“'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in”</p><p>He saw Yamaguchi’s head rise quickly. The pinch server tried to mask his face, using his sweater sleeve to wipe his face off quickly, removing all his tears that were working their way down his skin. Soon enough, Yamaguchi was plastering another wide smile onto his face for Tsukishima, though his face was still extremely red.</p><p>I wish that I could be like the cool kids.</p><p>Tsukishima could feel his body go down, tightly grabbing the other. Though he knew he was never really a fan of physical affection, he knew Tadashi needed this more than anything. He needed support. He needed someone to help lift the weights off his shoulders. He needed a friend. Without another word, Tsukishima felt the warmth from the other quickly seize him back. So wordlessly, the two sat there, in one another’s embrace, sharing the weight from the day.</p><p>Like the cool kids...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! ^^</p><p>Word count; 684 words :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>